


And All At Once You're In My Way

by WeirdTea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdTea/pseuds/WeirdTea
Summary: An exchange between Ted and Andromeda in their late teens when she's still trying to figure her feelings out. Very short. Might do more with if there's interest.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	And All At Once You're In My Way

“You’re in my way” Andromeda blurted out disrupting the silence.

Ted startled and looked around himself awkwardly. “I can move-”

“No, no! Not – not _literally_ ” Like that cleared it up for him. _Merlin why was she like this?_ He’s wearing this grey green jumper that looked so soft, but at the same time just the right amount of scratchy to be immensely comforting. Andromeda found herself fixating on the patterns on it.

“Figuratively?” He was smiling but his voice and eyes were both deadly serious.

“Mm” Was all she could reply, shuffling her feet and avoiding looking directly at him, her lips pursed tightly shut. She wished this churning feeling inside her would just leave her alone.

“Well… how can I help?” Came his reply. He seemed to open in that moment. Like she could throw anything at him and he’d catch it, catch her, or at very least try. He genuinely wanted to help her, to know her problems. There was this tiny little crease between his eyebrows that just reeked of genuine concern and empathy. How did he do that? How did he just lay it all out like that? How did he show how he felt and still seem strong? She just couldn’t seem to get the knack for it.

“It’s fine, really. This is fine” Andromeda brushed him off with a deep sigh. It was all she knew how to do. Even if her mind was an on fire tornado. _This is fine_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago as part of my Year of Glorious Fanfiction challenge. Posted to Tumblr and not here because I wasn't sure I was done with it yet but I think it's okay as is. The challenge has hit some road blocks with my mental health so any and all feedback/support would be hugely appreciated.


End file.
